Lingering Goodbyes
by The Generic Overlord
Summary: Six years after that fateful night, and six years after his disbarment, Phoenix Wright receives an invitation from a certain former assistant of his, Maya Fey, to come and visit Kurain Village. Their reunion was normal, yet they can't help but reminisce the last night they spent together... And the lingering goodbyes they have yet to resolve. (Oneshot, MayaNick smut)


**Lingering Goodbyes**

It was a rare, rainy day during the Los Angeles fall. Consequently, it was raining at Kurain Village as well. Phoenix Wright, a disbarred ex-defense attorney of six years, stood in front of the Fey manor. All of his clothes - his cyan beanie, his gray hoodie, his black sweatpants, his slippers - they were all drenched from the rain. Yet Phoenix was unfazed by the downpour as he continued to stand still, looking at the door, waiting for a certain someone, "... I hope she wasn't pulling my leg when she said she's inviting me over." He started to get impatient, "It's been years since I saw her, and this is how she's going to treat me? Why am I not surprised?"

Yeah. It has been about six years since Phoenix last saw Maya's face. Ever since his disbarment, he was unable to actually go anywhere he would like to. And he was also unable to visit his former assistant in her home village of Kurain. Sure, they have been exchanging letters, but that doesn't quite count. See, last time they saw each other, their final goodbyes were rather... Intimate. And he didn't just say goodbye to Maya on that fateful night. Both him and the channeler bid their virginities farewell six years ago. Phoenix could still hear the sound of Maya's moan from the instant her hymen broke resonating from the depths of his thoughts, 'Why the hell am I thinking about that at a time like this?' He shook his head, "Focus, Phoenix. Focus -"

"Nick?!" The sound of his nickname (no pun intended) calling him caught his attention, and it was spoken in an oh so familiar, yet slightly more matured voice that came from inside the manor, "Oh my god... It is you." The screen door moved, carefully sliding open, "Nick."

"Maya -" Phoenix paused before he could say another word, "... I..." He was astonished. The man expected the same top knot, purple acolyte robe clad, bubbly channeler he used to know to bust through the door. What he got in her place was this gorgeous woman wearing acolyte robes a bit too tight for her womanly body. She was slim, but she had a nice, rather ample sized chest - her cleavage peeking through her robes. Her straight, black hair was let down without a top knot on her head. The man recognized that this woman was definitely Maya; however, this woman was not the Maya he knew for years. If he didn't know who this woman was, he would've mistaken her for a model, "It's been a long time -"

Phoenix was cut off by a strong hug, "Damn right it has!" Maya's grip tightened. Wow, she's surprisingly strong, "I haven't seen you in six years, Nick! I miss you so much!" Well, Phoenix could only guess the girl's - no - the woman's personality still remains strong.

"Yeah. I miss you too." He smiled. Although this Maya looks and sounds (voice wise) more mature and developed, it was nice to see that she still has some zest in her attitude, "So... Much." Phoenix hugged her back. He could feel a familiar warmth in that embrace - an embrace he has not felt in six years. It almost brought a tear in his eye, "It's been too long." The nostalgia was almost painful.

They embraced in the rain for about six minutes, each minute for each year they were separated, whispering _'I miss you'_ and each other's names to make up for the time lost. However, they stopped when Maya realized that Nick was soaked from head to toe, and she was getting soaked under the rain and from Phoenix's wet clothes as well, "Nick, you're wet, and you're getting my clothes wet, too." She looked up at him, into his tired puppy dog eyes that never changed since the last time she saw him, "I don't want the both of us to catch a cold."

Yeah, she was right. It was only now that Phoenix noticed how cold it was outside, "Oh, y - yeah. I forgot about that. Ha ha. I've been standing out here for a while now. So, you're right about that." He scratched the back of his neck, "We should go inside the manor, then -" He was interrupted by a strong yank of his arm, dragging him inside of the oversized Fey _'mansion'_ , "Whoa -"

"Careful, you don't wanna trip on anything and break something." Maya chuckled, "Unless that something is the urn, then by all means, go ahead." Guess she already knows how many times that unstable piece of damn pottery gets broken.

"If I did, we can spend some time together fixing it." Phoenix smirked, teasing his former assistant a little, kind of like the good old times, "Either way, I don't plan on wrecking anything this time." Maya finally lets go of his arm as the man began patting himself off, 'I honestly don't get paid much. Breaking anything of value isn't on my list of activities to do while I'm here.' He shook his head and continued on, following the channeler as she guides him through the long mazes of hallways.

They proceed to head into the living room - which Phoenix had to admit that the place looked quite fancier than he remembered. Both him and Maya sat down on the couch. Phoenix crossed his left leg, his right arm stretching behind and around the woman's shoulders, resting on the soft leather sofa's back pillows. It took a few seconds before he said something to break the silence, "The village seems pretty... Deserted."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Everyone's at the Hazakura Temple." Everyone? "That includes Pearly. I was the only one who decided not to go."

"Why? And what's going on over at the Temple?" Phoenix was confused. He knew it wasn't like Maya to simply avoid the other villagers, "Were you not invited or something?"

"Of course I was. But I didn't wanna go." She sighed, "The others are currently holding a banquet or whatever for some weird celebration, and they won't come back until two days from now." Two days alone, huh. Maya must have really not want to go there, "Although the others begged me to come with them, I didn't want to go. I wasn't interested in those kinds of celebrations and parties." She crossed her arms, "Plus, it's cold up there and my acolyte robes aren't for that kind of weather." Yeah. Phoenix remembered how cold it was up there, "Speaking of which, you're completely soaked. You're gonna get the couch wet"

Oh, yeah. He forgot about that, "My bad. Whoops." The man chuckled as he stood up and took off his gray hoodie, "Where do I hang this?"

"Ah, just toss it on the floor." Maya fanned her hand at him, "As long as the couch doesn't get too wet, you can place it anywhere. I know the couch may be leather, but getting it wet would be a nightmare. I spilled water on it once and the others nagged me to death and wouldn't shut the hell up about it for four weeks." That certainly would be a problem, "Oh, and by the way, the rest of your clothes are still wet."

"I know, but I can't just take off all my clothes." Phoenix pouted before he sat back down on the damp leather sofa, "And like you said, it's leather. It would eventually dry sometime. That is, unless..." He chuckled before he placed his right arm around the channeler's shoulders, "You're interested in seeing me without my clothes on."

Maya almost snorted in laughter at the man's silly teasing, "Me? Want to see you without clothes on? That's just silly, Nick." Ouch. That one's certainly going to leave a mark or two, "But in all honesty just try not to get the couch wet."

"Fine. Fine. I was just kidding." He sighed in defeat, yet they both eventually laughed at their moment of silliness...

But after that bit, there was a long moment of silence. For some reason, neither of them said a word for about several minutes. The only sounds that could be heard were a few chirping birds, each other's breathing, the wind chimes, and the heavy downpour of rain outside of the Fey manor. Neither of them moved from their spot. It was completely quiet between the two until Phoenix mumbled something under his breath and spoke, breaking his silence, "You know? It's been way too long since we had the chance to just have fun like this. I mean, it's been years since we -"

"Get to talk one on one?"

"Yeah. Well, actually, just talk in general." He looked at Maya, sullenly, "You know, six years is a long time. I wanted to hear your voice at least once in a while." He sighed, "I haven't called you or anything in years - actually, correction: I _couldn't_ call you, and you couldn't call me either. You even told me so in one of your letters that you never got a new cell phone, because your phone provider was too expensive for you apparently. Secondly," His right thumb pointed outside, "I can't simply call the phone booth. That wouldn't be easy." He shrugged, "Like I said, I missed you. Not getting to hear your voice all these years -"

"I know Nick." Maya held her head down, a bit defeated, "It was the same for me, too, you know?" Her voice cracked, "Look, it was painful for me to leave the law firm and not get to hear your voice again." She looked even more defeated, "At least we got to exchange letters, but writing letters doesn't feel the same. I mean, you could've gone up here; it's not that far aways from where you're at. However..." Her eyes closed, reminiscing the old days for a few short seconds, "I'm not saying it's your fault per se, but -" She paused.

"It's not my fault that what?"

"Nick, I remember writing about it in a letter that you couldn't come here for a while." Did she? Phoenix had to think if he remembered seeing that in one of Maya's letters, and it took him about a second before he could remember that Maya _did_ inform him that he was not allowed to come to Kurain Village for some reason, "I failed to tell you why."

"Please, do elaborate on that." Phoenix bit his lip, nervous to learn the reason behind why he was barred from the village, "I'd love to know."

"I don't really think you would. You see, like I said before, I'm not saying it's your fault that you got basically banned from the village per se. But ever since the news of your disbarment broke out, the elders were not happy about a quote unquote _'despicable, disbarred, corrupt and shameless'_ attorney being around me."

"Oh god." The man could feel the pit of his stomach. Not only did his disbarment stripped him of his attorney's badge, but it also stripped him of his privileges to see his best friend - his former assistant, and a person he honestly loved. His disbarment was the reason why he got banned from seeing Maya, "You gotta be kidding me."

"No sir, I am not. Oh, and another thing I forgot to mention. In addition to your disbarment, there's another reason why you were banned from seeing me." Great. What is it this time? "One of the elders was none too happy about you -" She made air-quotation marks with both her hands, " _'Desecrating Mystic Maya's virginity, oh that horrible man.'_ " Oh no.

Phoenix's fears came into fruition. Not only did his disbarment bar him from seeing her, but now the fact that something he thought no one else knew - someone else actually knew about it, "How the hell did someone find out about that? We were supposed to keep it a secret!"

"I admit that was kind of my fault." Maya seemed nervous, "Pearly managed to eavesdrop on me while I was talking to myself after... You know? The day after that night. The day after I last saw you."

"Don't tell me. Pearls told the elders about it, didn't she?" The woman's response was a slow nod. Phoenix wasn't too happy about it. Actually, he wasn't that surprised, yet he was still angered by the revelation of Pearl's snitching, "Great. Just. Great."

Another moment of silence followed. For a few minutes, all the ex-lawyer could do was sigh at the revelation that his own mistakes - well, that unlucky day which cost him his job, to be politically correct - and little Pearls being a tattletale helped doomed him from seeing Maya for a whole six years. Well, at least he got to see her this time, "Call me crazy, but I actually don't regret having sex with you."

"I don't regret it either, so join the club, I guess." Maya giggled, "I don't think I'd ever regret having sex with you. I mean, I'm glad that out of all the people I could have done it with the first time," She turned her head to look up and stare into the man's eyes, "I'm glad it was you, Nick." She bit her lip as she began to reminisce that night once more. The night she left Nick - the last time she saw him. It was a bittersweet memory to remember, "I could never forget that night, and I don't plan on forgetting it." Maya closed her eyes, ready to recollect and look back at the evening she departed the law firm and bid farewell to her virginity...

"I could remember it like it was yesterday..."

* * *

It was an early April night, just a few weeks into the month, and silence was the only sound that could be heard in the Wright & Co. Law Offices; the newly bought digital clock on the pale beige colored wall read 20:30 or 8:30 PM. Phoenix didn't know why he wanted the lights turned down, but he just left the room dim, not caring about lights or whatever. He simply sat on the sofa, reclining back, hands behind his back, and a wee bit exhausted, unknowing about what would happen on a night like this.

Beside him was Maya, looking through her cell phone. And she's been unblinkingly looking through her phone for quite a while now, "Uh, you've been on your phone for about god knows how long. Don't you think it's time to give it a break?" He leaned over to look at what the girl was doing on her phone, "What are you looking at any way?"

"Hey! Hey! Don't just go peeking at other people's phones, Nick!" Her hand shooed him away, "It... It's none of your business anyway." Maya tucked her phone into her pocket, "It's just a text and nothing more." That's weird. Judging by her sullen look, it wasn't just a simple text message, "Just... Don't question it."

"I think I should. That sad face tells me that text has some bad news written on it." Phoenix gave the girl a worried stare, "And you know you can't hide secrets from me like that." Oh yeah. He has her Magatama, "Besides, I have a good feeling that it's something I should know about." The attorney was sure that any minute now he was going to see chains and locks rush out in front of the girl, "I bet it involves me, doesn't it?"

Maya stayed silent for a second or two before she sighed and looked down, beaten by his persuasion, "It does." Her arms crossed, and silence fell once more, "..." Thinking for several more seconds, Maya felt that telling him the bad news she received would not be a good idea. However, it was time to come clean. There was no use in hiding something so important, "Nick... I - I got a text from Pearly."

"Oh yeah? And what did she tell you?"

The channeler turned to face him, and he was quick to notice that the girl was not happy to tell him what Pearls wrote. Maya's eyes, usually bright and cheerful, had a somber stare - her eyelids shook and seemed to be holding back some tears. Her mouth was quivering, teeth clenched, lips dry. From her look, it was obvious that Pearl did not bring her any good news, "... I think this will be the last time I'll be seeing you for a long time, Nick."

What? "What do you mean by _'last time you'll see me for a long time'_?"

She hung her head low, "What I meant by that is," She bit her lower lip, "I have to leave the law firm entirely. The elders want me to go back to the village." Maya looked back up, staring into Phoenix's eyes, "I can't be your assistant anymore, Nick. I can't."

It was then the lawyer felt a sort of dread hit him, "You can't be my assistant anymore, because the village asked you to leave?"

Maya slowly nodded, "This time, it's kinda permanent. Pearly told me that the elders demand that I come back to Kurain because I have to do my duties as the master of the channeling technique. That means I have to be in the village most of the time, and -" A single tear welled up in her right eye, "It also means I can't be your assistant; I can't follow you around, I can't help you investigate, and I... I can't go out of the village until I'm able to fully perfect channeling."

To think that Maya was almost ready to sob at any given moment or any minute meant that everything she said up to this point, she was being serious and was telling the truth. That left Phoenix in mild disbelief, but the fact that no Psyche-locks showed up meant that Maya was being honest. He couldn't help but think to himself how crazy it was for the Kurain elders to tell Pearls about this news, and then force her to send the message to Maya. Not only that, the time she sent it was completely out of left field. How out of nowhere, he has to say goodbye to his assistant and, practically, his best friend of two years for god knows how long. Phoenix was unsure whether he should be enraged or heartbroken. Maybe both, "I - I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no. It's best if you knew about it." Now the single tear began to flow, trailing down her cheek "It would've been worse if I left you without any reason." Yeah. It would, "I can't believe I have to say goodbye so soon." She wiped the lone teardrop off her cheek with a sleeve, "I have to leave tomorrow, too."

"T - Tomorrow?!" He was stunned, "That soon?"

"Yeah." Maya bit her thumb, "I have to leave tomorrow at exactly eleven AM." She hung her head down once more. Muttered sighs of lamentation escaped under her stuttering words, "They called a taxi to come here at that time."

"I see - wait. What do you mean by _'here'_?"

"The elders assumed you actually live in the office. Not only that, they expect me to stay with you for the night."

"Stay with me for the night?!" Phoenix was astonished, "W - Why?!"

"W - Well." Maya rubbed her arm, looking away, somewhat flustered, "You see, Pearly said that the elders understand that I'm leaving someone who I care about and won't be able to be around for who knows how long." She seemed even more flustered, "Basically, they want me to have one more night to be with you. Well, actually, they more or likely told Pearly that they would _'let'_ me have one more night. I'm sure the _'want'_ part was just Pearly's mischief." Yeah, knowing Pearl and her Phoenix / Maya obsession, she would definitely bend the truth like that.

"Well, want or let, it was kind of them to give us some time to spend together before we part ways. Ha ha..." The lawyer awkwardly chuckled, "But there kinda is a problem with you staying the night here." Now Phoenix was the one to get flustered, "I mean, the couch we're sitting on now is actually a pull-out sofa bed, but - err. Um. How should I put it?"

"Lemme guess, Nick. You can't just leave me alone in here, and if you're going to stay here you need a place to sleep. However, you only have one sofa; therefore, only one sofa bed. And that means that you're either gonna have to sleep on the floor or sleep beside me, right?" Damn, she's good, "I'm right, am I?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Phoenix was rather embarrassed, himself, "Well, I doubt you would want to sleep next to me." He could feel a blush incoming, which he tried to hide from the girl's field of vision, "I mean, that would be wrong of me."

"Don't go jumping to conclusions, Nick." Maya's cheerfulness returned. She playfully giggled before lightly punching the lawyer's right shoulder, "I mean, the way you said it meant that you were thinking about something dirty." The girl snickered, "If you simply slept beside me, that would be fine - but saying that it would be wrong of you -"

"Okay, I get it, Maya. I get it." Of course that girl would pull something like that, "Anyways, let's just set up the bed, shall we?"

Maya nodded, "Yup." She got off the couch and moved the coffee table out of the way, "Here, I'll help."

"Thanks." For a few minutes, they messed around with the sofa, taking off pillows, cushions and other things to cast them aside. They proceeded to carefully pull out the bed, trying not to mess up anything in the process. It took several more minutes to dust off the mattress. Phoenix, luckily, had a blanket on it to begin with, "Well, guess it's ready - oh, wait," He tossed the pillows on it, "Now it's ready - and uh, I have to apologize about the pillows. They're kinda small, sorry."

"Ah, we'll make use of it somehow, some way or another." Maya shrugged, "It's fine."

"Yeah. I guess." The lawyer stood there for a bit, looking at the bed, silent. He couldn't help but think about how this would be the last night he would get see his assistant, the girl who became his good friend, the girl he grew accustomed to her company. To think that this was how he would spend his last night with Maya - sleeping beside her on an early April evening - it was quite odd, if not, awkwardly bittersweet. Phoenix could only guess that maybe it was the best thing they could do before they part ways. Sleeping beside his good friend for the first and last time, for some obscure reason, he could feel something well up inside of him. He turned to look at the girl beside him, "Maya, I -"

Phoenix's words were cut short by a firm embrace leaping onto him, arms wrapped around his neck, making him lose his balance, pushing him down on the mattress. He realized that it was Maya hugging him, burying her face into his chest, crying, "Nick..." She looked up, staring into his eyes, "I don't want to leave you..." Tears of painful sorrow trail down her cheeks, "I... I don't..."

"Maya." To see her like this, it was soul crushing. The last time he saw her like this was when she saw Mia, her sister and his former mentor, dead in this same office. It was also the day they first met. To think that that was also the same look he would see her leave with was just absolutely heartbreaking, "... I know. I don't want to see you go... But it -"

Once again, Phoenix words were curtailed. However, this time it wasn't by another word, nor was he cut short by a stronger embrace. No. He was interrupted by a pair of lips silencing his own. The lips felt droughty yet soft, unlike the pair of lips he remembered from the last person his lips touched. It took him a moment before he realized whom these lips belonged to. _They were obviously Maya's_ , "..!"

It was unbelievable, how Maya could kiss him just like that. But now that he thought about it - well, actually, he couldn't think about anything. In all honesty, all Phoenix could do was let himself drown in the moment. Because, for some odd reason, this feels right. It felt right, as if a part of his unknown desires had been fulfilled. It was as if he's been unconsciously begging for this moment to come true all along, "Maya..."

The girl continued to passionately kiss him, and he was more than glad to let her. He kissed her back with an equal amount of amour, deeply and wistfully as he lets his tongue slip inside of her mouth, warranting her to moan under her breath. Phoenix could hear his nickname muttered from Maya's exhaled sigh in the midst of their sultry passion, "Nick..." Both of their words were muffled by each other's kiss.

They let themselves indulge for several more seconds until Maya stopped cold as she immediately stood up. As for Phoenix, he sat up, confused by the girl's action, "What - Maya, what's wrong?"

She stared at him, holding her arm with her left hand, rubbing it. A look of worry and melancholy was on her face, "Nick... I want to ask you a question. Well, actually, I have a favor to ask." Her cheeks blushed a light pink, "But I doubt it's something you'd be willing to do." Maya hung her head down low, rather embarrassed, "It's kind of a difficult thing to ask for."

Phoenix sighed, "Well, if you don't ask me about it," He stood up, walking closer to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Then how can I make my opinion?"

"... Nick." Teardrops crawled down Maya's cheeks. Her eyes gazed into Phoenix's, and her eyelids quivered. It was obvious that she was not going to ask for a simple favor, "Nick... I want you... _I want you to take my virginity_."

And just like that, Phoenix could feel not just the pit of his stomach, but the pit of his lungs and the pit of his heart. His lips dried, his fingers went numb, and he felt a cold drop of sweat roll down his forehead. The room felt suddenly cold the instant he heard those words come out of the girl's mouth. He could not believe that his own assistant asked him to take her virginity just like that. He actually thought he was dreaming for one second, but a self inflicted pinch to his arm proved him wrong. And when he realized that he wasn't dreaming, Phoenix could actually feel his face burn red from blushing, "Maya. You... You want me to -"

"Yeah." She slowly nodded, biting her lower lip; her body shook, flustered by her own request, "I want to have -" Maya paused on the last word. She squirmed, embarrassed to say the next thing, "You know." She hid her blush with her hands, "It's just. Well. You see. Uh. I wanted to. Because." Her words were tripping and stuttering. However, after she took a moment to take a deep breath, look up and stare into Phoenix's eyes, she was ready to tell him why, "Nick, I want you to be my first. This might be the last time I'll see you at all. And knowing the elders, they'll probably force me to marry a guy I don't know."

Asking him to be her first is a serious favor. However, Phoenix began to understand Maya's reasoning behind it, "I'm guessing the reason for this is because you aren't interested in giving up your virginity to any anonymous guy, right?"

The girl's response was a slow nod, "The elders told me once that if I can't find a man to marry, then they'll choose him for me." Maya walked closer to Phoenix, wrapped her arms around his neck, and embraced him, "Nick..." Her voice trembled, "If I'm going to lose my virginity, I want to lose it to someone I actually care about." Her body shook, "Please."

Phoenix was speechless. He understood that it was difficult on Maya's part to ask him, yet it was difficult on his part as well. Unbeknownst to the girl, the defense attorney she's offering her virginity to is just as inexperienced as she was. If he had sex with her, she wasn't the only one losing their virginity, "Maya." Phoenix was hesitant to act. However, a single thought welled up from the depths of his subconscious, urging him that it would be the right choice to fulfill Maya's request, 'Do it, Phoenix. This may be the last time you'll ever see her, so make it count -'

His thought was interrupted by the girl's whisper, "Nick..." Her voice, so wistful and eager. She was essentially begging for his answer. She wanted - no, she _had_ to know if he would take her request. So, once more, in a quiet whisper, she asked him, "Please, take me..."

... And to which the man replied under a short, exhaled sigh, "I will."

"Nick." Maya had tears streaming down her face, breaking her embrace as she stared into Nick's eyes. To hear him accept such a heavy favor, it was as if something or someone had filled the small hole in her heart and took the lead weight off of her chest, "Nick..."

Phoenix was silent, motionless. For reasons unknown, he felt an odd sense of satisfaction. Yet he had some concern about his choice to accept Maya's request. In a way, the girl basically solicited him for sex. Still, he was a man of his word, and like what that single thought in his mind told him, he had to make their last night together and their final farewell count. Besides, unknown to his ego or conscious mind, his unconscious desires would finally be fulfilled, "Maya, before we do this, I want to give you a heads up." He sat back down on the mattress, "This is going to be difficult for me as well. I don't have any experience at all with this kind of thing." His cheeks blushed, a bit embarrassed to tell the girl about it, "I kinda am a virgin myself, too, you know."

"You are?!" That took Maya by surprise. Sure, Nick doesn't appear to be on the same level of womanizing as Larry Butz, nor does he look even close to the Mister Casanova kind of guy by any means, but she definitely did not expect him to be a complete virgin, "Really? I thought you and your ex-girlfriend -"

"No." Phoenix was quick to answer, "And thank god, I didn't." Thoughts of that woman are nothing short of unpleasant. Just thinking about her now sent a shiver down his spine, "Even if it was Iris, I'm still glad I didn't sleep with either of them."

For some reason, this revelation made Maya feel a weird sense of both relief and triumph in light of the man's virginity, "I see, so I'll be your first, too, right?"

"Yeah." He coughed, still somewhat embarrassed, "Well, now that I gave you that fair warning, I guess we should..." Phoenix hesitated at the last word, "Y - You know?"

Things got awkward pretty fast the instant the both of them realized that they should actually start doing something. The color of Maya's face fluctuated from vivid hues of pink to deep shades of rose. It was the same for the lawyer, who was currently twiddling his thumbs, trying to come up with a way to work it out. And there was a long moment of silence before Maya looked into Phoenix's eyes, biting her lower lip, cheeks red. She knew that there was no point in trying to stall what she had been asking him for, "... Nick."

"I know." Phoenix nodded. He swallowed, nervous, trying to think what he should do. Well, the first order of business is that they should get undressed... At least that's what he remembered Larry saying during one of the Butz's talks about the sex he had with girlfriend number seventy-five, "... Come here."

"O - Okay." Maya did exactly as he asked her to. Her steps were slow and small. She was a bit hesitant, unsure what Nick would do next. And once she was only a few inches away from him, she could feel a hand placed on her hip, sending a jolt of an unknown sensation throughout her body, "Eep!" She squeaked at Phoenix's touch.

"You alright?" He thought he might have accidentally hurt the girl, yet he was relieved when she shook her head. Phoenix took this as a sign to continue as he let his hand travel up to her shoulder. He used his left hand to carefully tug on her purple robe, "You know this has to go before we actually start?"

"I know." Maya lightly moved the man's hands away, "Just, let me handle it." She knew that they have to take their clothes off at some point, so it would be best if they got them off now, "I have a lot of layers on so..." She started to feel somewhat nervous at the prospect of having to undress in front of Nick, but she had to ignore her doubts. The girl began stripping away each layer of clothes, one by one, starting with her large bead necklace, followed by her sandals. She unraveled the long, magenta ribbon from around her waist, placing it aside. Now comes the awkward part. Taking off her acolyte robes. Maya's cheeks turned redder and redder as she slowly removed her purple robe, and, finally, her white kimono. And after tossing them aside, all that was left was her bra and underwear.

Phoenix's face felt like it was on fire. Seeing his assistant undress right in front of him made it difficult for him to speak, "I... You... Uh..." He could feel his heart beat a little faster when his eyes began to scan the girl's body without conscious control. Maya wasn't like her sister in the physical sense; she was neither busty or curvy. In fact, she looked almost pre pubescent. However, there was something about her body that the man found attractive, "M... Maya." In a sense, she was actually quite beautiful, "Come closer."

She walked towards him until they were only inches away from each other. Maya was a bit shy about her current state of being partially nude, but that wasn't necessarily what the girl was worried about the most, "I'm kinda embarrassed about my lack of... You know." She bit her thumb, "I definitely don't have my sister's body or anything."

"Hey, you shouldn't feel down about that." Phoenix smiled, trying to cheer her up, "I think you're perfectly fine." He gave his assistant a wink, making her cheeks practically glow pink, "Listen, Maya. You shouldn't be comparing yourself to your sister right now." He stood up, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders, "Because tonight, it's about us. You and me."

"Nick..." Maya whispered the man's nickname one more time before she pulled him by his red tie, passionately kissing him, "Mmm... Nick... Your clothes." Oh yeah, he needs to take his clothes off as well.

"M - My bad." Phoenix awkwardly laughed at his own silly mistake, "Just, give me a moment." Breaking away from her kiss, he began to strip. First things that had to go were his tie, his shoes, belt, and socks, tossing them aside. Next was his blue overcoat, which he unbuttoned, casting it away, then proceeded to take his pants off. Clothes were flying off of him at that point until he suddenly stopped his hasty undressing, "Maya, why don't you do the honors?"

His assistant's only response was to blush and stare wide eyed at his offer, "You... You want me to take your -" She stopped when he nodded, unable to finish her question, "Oh." A brief pause followed until Maya shrugged, biting her lip, a little embarrassed by it, "Alright." She was a bit hesitant to even touch Nick's button-up shirt at first, but curiosity drove her hands to carefully unbutton it, starting from the one on his collar, then one by one, unbuttoning the rest. And after the final button, Phoenix slowly removed his white shirt, throwing it aside with his the rest of his clothes, leaving him bare-chested... And leaving his assistant nearly speechless, "Oh. My. God."

"I kinda admit, I asked you to unbutton it on purpose." He gave a somewhat proud chuckle.

"N -Nick. What the actual hell?" Maya just simply stared wide eyed at the sight to behold. Speechless at what she's looking at. To think that someone so dorky and (in his own unique way) adorable as Nick could hide a fine, toned, muscular body - 6 pack and everything - under that damn blue suit of his, it was beyond what Maya could comprehend, "Jesus, Nick. You're ripped. Have you been working out?"

"I weight lift and do a couple of other exercises at the gym, haha." Phoenix scratched the back of his head, "I guess you like what you see, do you?"

"Nick, _like_ isn't even close to the word I'm thinking." The girl had to physically prop her jaw up with her hand after it dropped at the defense attorney's astonishingly amazing body, "I'm completely shocked and uh." Her cheeks flushed red, hesitant to say the next word, "I guess... You can say that I'm turned on by it... And, uh, I kinda have to admit that you're..." Her thumbs twiddled furiously at her own words, "... Hot."

Those words made Phoenix blush and his eyes bulge, "You... You think I'm..." Suddenly, his heart began to race, flustered at how someone, especially his assistant (and the person who he would have sex with sooner or later), called him physically attractive, "W - Well, thanks. I think. Haha..." He scratched the back of his neck, "I guess this means we can uh, start with." As if the atmosphere wasn't awkward enough, he remembered that now they have to proceed on to the next stage. Which is having sex, of course.

That realization struck Maya, too. She rubbed her arm, trying to think what her next move should be, 'I think I'm supposed to do something called foreplay or whatever you call it. I remember overhearing Sis talking with her boyfriend about giving him a blow job, because she didn't want him to fuck her dry.' The girl bit her thumb at the thought of starting off by giving Nick, err, 'Dammit, Maya! You're not five anymore! Just, do it. Don't pussyfoot.' Taking a deep breath, she finally decided what she should do, "Nick, sit down. I need to do something before we actually do it."

"Uh, okay." The man was confused about what his assistant was planning on doing, but he did as she asked. He slowly sat down on the mattress, somewhat anxious to know what Maya was thinking about, "So, what are you -" Phoenix cut himself short when the girl began to kneel, inching closer to him as her right hand grazes his left thigh, moving up to his - oh god, she's going to give him a hand job, "M - Maya..." His face burned red.

"I gotta do this first." His assistant's face was equally red, "At least I think that's how it goes." Her hand finally reached his crotch, lightly holding it, "So, uh, why don't you err, let me, uh, d - do this?" Stumbling on her words, she gently tugged on Phoenix's boxers, "Please."

As for the flustered defense attorney, he was even more flustered by this. Yet he knew this was bound to happen sometime soon, "Okay. Just try not to hurt me or yourself while you're at it." He chuckled awkwardly, bracing for what was next to come.

Maya nodded, hoping she doesn't screw this up for the both of them. Carefully, she slowly pulled down the man's boxers as millions of thoughts clouded her mind, wondering what to expect. She noticed that he didn't really have an erection which worried her. But she can't stop now, not when she's about to see what Nick has to hide behind the thin fabric. And after he assisted her by pulling his boxers down himself, the channeler was right about to faint from what she saw, 'Oh my god, that's Nick's dick. Oh my god.' Her eyes were completely wide open, 'F - Fuck. It's - no. Stop it, Maya. Just go ahead and don't be nervous.'

Without hesitation, she grabbed Phoenix's manhood, sparking a shocked gasp from the man's lips. Maya proceeded to rub it with careful, easy motions in an up and down rhythm. To her surprise, it only took her four strokes before she felt it get harder - and longer. He was starting to get erect from her touch, and the way she stroked his length, "M - Maya." He felt a cold sweat trail down his cheek.

His assistant stayed silent, still stroking him, slightly speeding her movements up a notch until finally, Phoenix was fully erect. Maya didn't have a ruler or measuring tape in her possession right now, and she definitely wasn't the aficionado with the male anatomy statistics, by any means. However, in her eyes, Nick's erection did beat her expectation by an inch or two. Pun intended, 'Okay, now what?' Now that he's finally got an erection, what's her next move? Well, like what Mia said to Diego during a conversation - which Maya overheard - it was time to actually put him in her mouth. She swallowed nervously at that thought, but she can't stop cold right now.

Maya moved her head closer, nearing herself to his erection, before slowly placing her lips on its tip, exhuming a loud gasp from Phoenix. The tip of the girl's tongue presses up against it, moving side to side. And without any anticipation, something completely unexpected happened. Nick made a loud grunt as his body twitched. Maya felt some type of liquid touch her tongue, and out of reflex, she backed away. In three consecutive spurts, the same viscous fluid splashed right onto her face. Touching it with her hand, it felt rather sticky and thick, and it had an odd, unfamiliar scent to it. It didn't take her that long before she realized that he just came all over her face, "Nick... Did you just cum?"

"I - I - I'm sorry Maya!" Oh god, this was embarrassing, "I'm sorry! I swear, it normally takes me longer than that, it's just..." Phoenix was mortified that he just managed to prematurely ejaculate like that, and all over his assistant's face, no less, "I'll get you a paper towel or something -"

"N - No. I'll just wipe it off with the bedsheet." Maya had to admit it was a bit entertaining that Nick just came on such a short notice. But oh well, she needed to get it off of her face; grabbing the thin blanket, she cleaned the clear fluid right off, getting it on the sheet in the process, "I hope it doesn't stain too bad, haha." She giggled, "You can always buy a new one though, so there's no real problem."

"Y - yeah. Haha." Phoenix chuckled right back at her, trying to laugh off his embarrassment, "Yeah."

There was a seven second moment of silence before Maya quietly stood up, "Nick, I think I'm ready. I think it's time for us to... You know."

Yes, it was. Phoenix replied with a slow nod. He knew it really was time for them to take each other's virginities, "I know. I guess I'm ready for this, too." The defense attorney sighed, feeling awkward about how they should work it out, "Question is, how do you want to do it? Do you want me to be on top, or would you like to be on top? I want you to make the decision."

His assistant had to think about it. Should she be on top, or not? It was a choice she had to pick carefully, "I dunno, Nick. I mean, if you ask me, I guess I..." She paused, trying to make her decision, "I guess I'd prefer being under you." Maya looked down, trying to avoid eye contact, "I want you to be closer to me." She sighed as she slowly removed the straps of her bra, before her hands reached behind her back, ready to unhook it, "I guess I won't be needing this." Once she released the last hook, the girl took her bra off, tossing it aside. And finally, there was only one piece of clothing left on her. Like her bra, her underwear had to go, "I - I won't be needing this either." Maya's voice stuttered as she cautiously slid off her panties, casting it away with the rest of her clothes until what was left was just her nude body.

Phoenix's mouth quivered at the sight to behold. Now that Maya had nothing to hide, his eyes unconsciously wandered, looking at her, somewhat flustered. He noticed that even under the dimly lit room, her skin was fair and alabastrine, like silk marble. Her long, onyx hair shined, almost sparkling under the pale moonlight. The girl's body was petite, yet somehow, a part of him liked the way she was. It was then that Phoenix realized that even though his assistant wasn't a supermodel, it didn't matter. He recognized that he only cared about her _as a person_. Maybe he... No. He can't deny it anymore. Phoenix _does_ have feelings for her, "Maya... You... You're beautiful."

"N - Nick..." Hearing Nick call her beautiful made her heart skip a beat. Slowly, she approached him with careful steps, embracing him with her arms around his neck right before she intertwined her lips with his once again. Passionately. Deeply. Intensely. Savoring his kiss, second by second. Minute by minute, "Nick." To think that this could be the first and last time the girl would feel the man's touch pained her. So before the morning comes, she wanted to relish each and every moment they shared. Because tonight, she wanted to love him, "Nick... Please, take me."

And without any more doubt or hesitation holding him back, Phoenix wrapped his arms around his assistant, slowly picking her up, and carefully placed her on the bed, not breaking their fervorous kiss. He was quick to notice that he was much taller than her, so he knew he had to be gentle with her. Taking his right hand, he caressed the petite curves of the girl's body, sending a chill down her spine. Phoenix's hand traveled down to Maya's thigh, gently urging her to move, "Maya, I need you to -"

"I know." His assistant smiled as her leg moved to the side, "And I'm ready." Once more, their lips collided, and she could feel a thumb spread her womanhood. A silent _"ah"_ escaped the girl's lips as she felt the tip of something larger press up on her. And she knew exactly what it was. It was the moment of truth Maya yearned for. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for what was next to come, whispering her final words under a heavy sigh, "Nick... _I love you_..."

"... I know... _I love you too, Maya_."

And with one single thrust, they surrendered their chaste bodies to each other.

"...!" The very instant she felt Nick penetrate her, puncturing her virginity, Maya felt a sharp sting from having her hymen torn. She heard that it was normal for a woman to feel a stinging sensation when she has sex for the first time. However, this knowledge did not stop her from uncontrollably throwing her head back, moaning loudly at this anomalous pain, "AH! GOD IT HURTS!"

Realizing that he might have hurt her, Phoenix stopped, about to take himself out of Maya. Yet he was unable to move as the girl deliberately wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer, stopping him from pulling out, "Maya, are you okay?!"

"Don't! Don't take it out, please! I'm fine!" As painful as it felt, she begged him to stay, "It's nothing to worry about, Nick. So please." Tears began to well up from the corners of her eyes, fearing that he would leave her cold, "Please... Don't go. Please... Nick..." Her breath was warm against his ear, stuttering, pleading him to continue, "It's not your fault, Nick... So please."

"M - Maya..." Hurting his own assistant would be Phoenix's worst nightmare. He nearly lost her to an assassin, so there was no way in hell that would make him want anything bad to happen to her again, "I just got worried I hurt you and -" Familiar lips silenced him. Phoenix knew that it was Maya's way of telling him that she's not hurt. Breaking from their kiss, he looked into the girl's eyes. Those ebony colored eyes, filled with memories they shared together, it would be the last day he would see them for a long time, "Maya. I don't want to hurt you, but I want to love you tonight. If I'm being too rough, tell me, okay?"

The girl slowly nodded, tears still in her eyes, lachrymal from both happiness and pangs of melancholy. With that, Phoenix smiled, before his hands traveled, slowly holding her hips. He was hesitant to move at first, yet he understood that Maya would be angry at him. In careful, easy motions, he gently thrusts inside of her. He began to feel a spark of pleasure in this moment of passion, shocking him to his core. As for his assistant, she realized that the pain of losing her virginity dissipated. Instead, a sensation of unfamiliar joy and euphoric exaltation. Her body could only tense from this unfathomably new feeling.

For Phoenix, he was unsure about whether he should speed up or not, yet without his control, his hips moved faster, thrusting further inside of her. Sounds of weak, shaking moans whimpered from underneath the girl's exhales, speechless by the man's erection brushing up against her female walls in short strokes, "Maya."

Hearing her name coming from his lips, she had no idea how to react. All Maya could do was throw her head back in a fit of rapture, moaning, mewling the man's name. She nearly bit her tongue at this unknown sensation, legs twitching at how amazing and intoxicating it felt. Every thrust the man made thrilled her, and the touch of his large hands on her hips stung her dry. It took her breath away.

Memories of their pleasant and sorrowful moments they spent together flooded their minds as they reveled in each other's touch. For minutes onward, they continue their first and, probably, last time of rapture. Passionately feeling each other in the most intimate of ways, savoring every second of the last night they shared. Once again, the thought that this would be how they spend their final evening before Maya leaves -

It was nothing short of _bittersweet_...

* * *

Maya opened her eyes and took a second to sigh, lips droughty from the recollection of that early April evening, "Ah, sorry. I kinda dozed off there." She gave an awkward smirk, trying to laugh it off, "I just had a little flashback for some reason."

"Why are you apologizing like that?" Phoenix snickered. He knew that she had a habit of having her head in the clouds, "If I had to make a guess, you were having some sort of _Dreamweaver_ style flashback, remembering that night. You did say that you remembered it 'like it was yesterday', so I just assumed you were -"

"Okay, okay. Yes, I was daydreaming about it." Puffing her cheeks and balling up her fists, the woman scowled at him, "And in great detail, too. Don't judge me, Nick."

"Ah, I remember that look like it was yesterday." He mocked her, trying to tease her a bit, "Just kidding. It's nice to see that face again." Phoenix smirked at his former assistant. Unbeknownst to her, he, too, was recollecting that memory, remembering that special night. It was something too unforgettable to dismiss. Yet he understood that dawdling on middling thoughts would just be a waste of time he could spend with her. Changing the topic would be the best for both of them, "So, anything new happen to you these six years?"

The woman had to think about it. Kurain is quite an uneventful place, so nothing special happened much within the six year time span, "Not really. Other than the fact I've mastered the channeling technique, and that I almost thought you got me pregnant -"

"What?! I what?!" Well, that just took Phoenix completely aback. The only word he heard was "pregnant", and the thought that he might have gotten her pregnant punched him in the gut, "I what?! I got you pregnant?! But how -"

"Nick, calm down! I said that I _almost_ thought you got me pregnant. You didn't, so don't get your panties in a buch." Maya rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh at the man's uncalled freak-out, "Second of all, you're lucky you didn't get me pregnant. Had it been any later, you could've, because on that night, you weren't wearing a condom."

Now that she mentioned it, he immediately realized that he actually forgot to wear a condom. Phoenix had to sigh in relief and count his luck, "Well, thank god I didn't get you pregnant. My heart can't take that much surprise in one sitting." His heart began to race just thinking about something that serious, "Now that my worries are gone, what else happened in your life? And please let it be something that won't give me a heart attack."

Judging by Maya's pout, shrugging, and raised brow, she seemed to be out of ideas, "Nope. Nothing fun happens in the village." She took a deep breath in before turning her head to look into Nick's eyes, still wide at the lingering shock, "You know what? Enough about me. I need to know more about you. I already know you got disbarred and adopted a daughter, but that can't be it. Surely you have other things going on in your life besides that."

That right there would be a list too long. If Phoenix told his former assistant his other plans and whatnot, it would be a conversation way too long. So as boring as it might be, the only thing he could think of is his current situation, in regards to his current income status, "Well, after I got royally disbarred, things have been going downhill for me, money wise. I think I wrote to you before about my financial problems, right?"

Talking about money wasn't like the Nick that she used to know, but she remembered him explaining in a previous letter that he was stuck in a ditch. Nothing too surprising, considering that he lost his job and respect, "Yeah. I know. I know you're in the dumps with money." Maya had to chuckle at the thought of him asking her for a dollar, "And I wonder why you even brought that up out of nowhere?"

"Hey. You were the one who wanted to know something exciting in my life."

"What? Are you expecting me to pay you for the invitation?" Of course she had to pull a silly joke. But that's just the kind of girl she always was, "Unless you do me a favor, I can't give you a single penny, Nick." She carelessly winked, "And even if you _would_ do me a favor, you'd have to do something substantial."

"Now what made you think that? I never said I wanted money from you. Don't go jumping to conclusions, Maya." Phoenix giggled, rolling his eyes, pouring in the sarcasm, "What? Do you want me to be your male stripper or something?"

"Really? Are you that desperate to take your clothes off today? Seriously, Nick, I already saw you naked before. Unless you got a tattoo recently, or got fat, there's nothing surprising for you to tease me with." Ouch. That was a low blow, "Besides, even if I did, I'm not sure I would have ordered a male stripper dressed up as a hobo."

"Whoa. Hey, hey, hey. Easy, Maya." Okay, Phoenix had to admit that the channeler had changed a little after six years - she took a step up in being a bit of a smartass, that's for sure, "Easy on my dignity. I already got disbarred. I don't need my best friend reminding me that I look disheveled - and please don't call me a hobo. I do not look like a homeless bum." Said the man who looked like a complete derelict, "I assure you, Maya, I have a place to live."

"I know, I know. It's just that... You know what I mean. I just think you look like a bit of a hobo. Ha ha ha." That hurt, "I mean, look at yourself, Nick. You have that odd, bright colored ski hat on your head. You're wearing a bit of a messy, _'probably was once white at some point in time'_ T-shirt. You had that gray hoodie which I'm pretty sure I saw Homeless Chester, the bum who occasionally hangs around under the bridge, wearing a few days ago. You're wearing those open toed gym sandals, and gym sweatpants. Oh, and you got that scruffy five o'clock shadow going on. Very hobo chic, if you ask me."

And like that, Phoenix could literally feel part of his soul whittle away, "Yup. Thank you very much for crushing my dignity, Maya. I really appreciate it." Guess her straightforwardness and lack of a filter never ceased to exist, much to Phoenix's dismay, "It feels so great to be called a hobo."

"Hey, I never said you look bad." Oh, really? "I mean, you're not ugly. Why would I say that?" Without any given warning, the atmosphere in the room changed the instant she finished her sentence, "I only said you look like a hobo." Her legs crossed, and her cheerful look morphed into a stare that could only be described as 'alluring', "In fact," The woman's tone completely shifted to a voice of enticing temptation, deliberately winking at the man with sensuous eagerness, "I find your hobo chic strangely _attractive_."

This completely-out-of-left-field flirtation burned Phoenix's face right red. Damn. Since when did this girl - this woman learn how to be so seductive? "R - Really, now?" Did she? 'Wait a second.' He was taken aback when the sudden thought hit him right upside his head, "Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a minute... Maya, are - are you flirting with me?"

Maya playfully clicked her tongue, "Tch. Nick, what makes you think I would flirt with you?" Wow, impish, much? Seriously, does this woman actually enjoy relentlessly breaking Phoenix's dignity to a billion pieces? "But my answer to your question is _'maybe, maybe not, maybe yes'_." Maya leaned to her left, letting her shoulder gently touch the disheveled ex-attorney, "I'll let you make your guess..." Once again, she deliberately gave him a second enticing wink as she bit her lower lip, "... Phoenix Wright."

The man's face blushed red, 'This girl is definitely flirting with me.' Obviously. The way the channeler leans on him, the way her voice tempts him, the way she bit her lip, the fact that they actually had sex in the past, and the fact she just called him by his full name, how could she _not_ be flirting with him? And by the looks of it, Maya's charms were starting to work on the man, "Well then, Maya Fey, my guess is on the first option."

"Close, but no cigar." She turned her body, facing him. Maya's cheeks were clearly blushing different colors of pink. And her gaze, sultry and flirtatious, was eating him up like a hungry tiger as her right hand nonchalantly slithered on Phoenix's chest, "Guess again, Nick."

At that point, the ex-lawyer realized that Maya may have retained a lot of her personality, but throughout the years he hasn't spent with her, she definitely learned how to be one hell of a seductive woman, 'Oh it's on, now.' Now he _really_ wanted his part in this little game of hers. He, too, wanted to try this girl, "Hmm..." He grabbed her hand softly, feeling her silky skin, "I guess the second option then."

"Okay, now you're just teasing me." The woman lightly urged Phoenix to lie down, gently pushing the disbarred attorney as she placed herself on top of him, slowly inching closer to him, "For your information, Nick, I'm not as naïve as I used to be. I'm well aware you want me to tease you as well." Damn, she's good, "But if you want to know my honest opinion about it, I personally wouldn't dilly-dally on this teasing shit." Seductively biting her lip, she lowered herself, slowly closing the gap between their faces, "So, why don't we have some real fun instead? I'm thirsty for something else to do - well, correction. I'm thirsty for _someone_ I wanna to do, and it seems like you're thirsty for someone as well." Her hand gently tugged the man's shirt, "How 'bout I quench your thirst, and you quench mine, big boy?" With one final wink, Maya quietly whispered, "What do you say, _Mr. Phoenix Wright_?"

"Oh god, I fucking missed you so much." He deliberately wrapped his arms around the woman's waist, pulling her close to him, passionately colliding his lips into hers. Deeply, the two indulge in their long awaited kiss, uniting in passion driven longing, "Maya..."

In the heat of the moment, they accidentally fell off the sofa with Phoenix hitting the back of his head and Maya backing away from him in worry, "Oh my god, Nick, are you okay?!"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit shocked." Luckily for the man, his hat softened the blow. He stood up, patting himself off and adjusting his shirt. It was obvious that they have to find a better, more suitable place to continue on their lusty rapture, "Know where we can have fun without us injuring ourselves? Perhaps, somewhere private?"

"Private?" Maya raised her eyebrow, chuckling, "So, we're going all the way, are we?" She bit her finger, staring at him with wistful eyes, "Well, Nick, if you're talking about privacy, we can do it anywhere in the village. I mean, it's practically deserted right now. But if you wanna get somewhere more comfortable," Gently, she wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly kissing him, "That means we're going to have to take it to my bedroom."

"Perfect." As carefully as he could, Phoenix hoisted the woman up, carrying her bridal style, and walked to her bedroom while she navigated him through the hallways. Once they reached the door to her room, Maya stepped down to let the both of them inside prior to slamming it shut, giving them ultimate privacy.

And taking their _ultimate privacy_ to their advantage, they crashed their lips once again as they unconsciously led each other to the small bed. Maya pushed her disbarred lover down on the mattress, eager to ravish each other's bodies anew, "You have no goddamn idea how long I've been waiting for this." She silenced him with a passionate kiss, enjoying that familiar warmth of his lips, giggling at the ticklish feeling of his stubble grazing her skin. One by one, she took off layer after layer of clothing, urging Nick to join her and undress as well.

Starting with his slippers, Phoenix threw them aside, then his pants and his hat - "No. Keep that on." Maya swatted his hand away from his head, "You look good in it."

To which the man responded with a laugh, scratching the back of his head, "Looks like someone has a little fetish." He immediately grabbed the back of his white shirt and took it right off, then with great speed, his boxers followed, "Guess I did want to take my clothes off today."

Maya giggled, placing light kisses on his neck, "Okay, I admit, I think I'd actually order you as my stripper." She began tracing her right index finger on his toned abdomen, complimenting every ridge with her touch, "At least this hobo has access to the gym." Smirking, she tossed her bra and underwear along with the rest of the clothes she peeled off, leaving them both completely stark nude, "Now that we've got nothing to hide -"

Before she could say another word, Phoenix pulled her, intertwining their lips, gently caressing the woman's bare body. The man's hands traveled, starting from Maya's shoulder blade downwards, to her lower back. His touch was electrifying, thrilling, and satisfying. To them, it was a feeling they have not experienced since that evening, six years ago. Every single second of their touch sent familiar shivers down their spines. Although they haven't had sex with each other, or anyone else for that matter, in six years, it was if they knew exactly what to do.

"Nick... _Mmm_... I miss you so much." The woman purred under her breath as she gently takes Phoenix's erection, drawing a groan from his lips. Without hesitating for a single second, she inserts it inside her womanhood, forcing them to moan loudly at their intimate touch.

Phoenix's hands traveled to Maya's hips, pressing them down, driving all of himself inside of her. Gently, he made steady, upward thrusts, complementing the woman's movements to his own. He grunted the moment she slid herself down his erect manhood with much force. God, it felt so good to relive that night, and it felt so good just to see each other once again, "Maya, I miss you, too... It's been too damn long."

At the same time Phoenix said those words, the woman's muscles tensed. She arched her back, biting her lip with tears crawling down her cheeks. Even though she felt emotionally pained by the years of separation, now that they finally get to make love after all these years, the wait was definitely worth it. She could only moan at the top of her lungs from the pleasure of satisfied, intimate longing of her lover's touch, "Mmm! Nick!"

In turn to his lover's moan, the man sped himself up, enjoying every second he felt Maya's body. He loved it when she says his name from his touch. He loved it when she tossed her head back in delight. He loved everything she had to offer at that moment. The way the walls of her womanhood conformed to his length, brushing up to it, grazing it, it was as if they are truly meant to be together - and they are; they always have been, and he loves it, "Maya, I love you."

The woman was speechless from his words. It had been years since she heard Nick say them to her, and it was both spellbinding and heartwarming. Without her own control, Maya placed her lips on his as she him with as much wistful ardor and affection her body could summon, whispering " _Nick_ " beneath her sighs of joy and between her moans, over and over again, "I love you too, so... So much..."

Passionate exchanges of the words " _I love you_ " only continued to set their fervorous adagio of rekindled rapture ablaze. Phoenix sped his upward thrusts further, moving his hips up to Maya's downward glide. No sugar in this world could be sweeter than the way she consummated him like that. Despite the years he couldn't see that spirited, energetic girl's face, he can never forget how much he adores her. From the bottom of his heart, he loves her with each and every fiber of his being, and every second of this intimate moment is another memory to cherish with her.

This was the same for Maya. The woman felt like the void in her heart, the one burrowed by the six years of separation, had been completely filled. Although Nick came back to her, not as the defense attorney she remembered, but as a disbarred erstwhile lawyer, it didn't matter to her at all. He was still the same man whom she spent countless, treasured moments with; the same man who saved her from death; the same man whom she fell for, and the same man she made love with years. Even in the heat of the amorous passion-wild romance, she couldn't help but shed tears, "Nick."

"Don't cry. I'm here for you." Carefully wiping the teardrop off of her cheek with his thumb, Phoenix looked into Maya's eyes. A wave of yearning flowed throughout his veins. Six years passed, and yet that perpetual obsidian gaze remained untouched. Slowing his thrusts down, he gently took her, placing her beneath him.

A whimper escaped from Maya's breath as she held onto her lover, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was as if that April night had never ended, and they were still in each others intimate embrace, praying that daylight would never come. She couldn't speak - she could only moan, shaking in fulfilled, blissful satisfaction while every muscle in her body tensed. His divine, nostalgic touch took her breath away, and she was sent to heaven.

For Phoenix, he, too, felt like he was out of words from remembrance of that night. This was how they made love, six years ago. He was above her, towering over her petite body, staring at her, admiring the serene look in her trembling gaze. Habitually, he pulled Maya closer, holding her by her hips as he gained momentum, plunging himself deep inside of her and forced a shriek out of her lips. Fearing that he might have harmed his lover, Phoenix tried to back off and pull out. However, like that April night, he was unable to move as two legs locked him in place, "Maya, are you -" A deep, passionate kiss silenced him.

"Nick... Don't stop..." Her quivering voice shook him to his core, "Remember what I said six years ago? 'It's not your fault, Nick... So please...'" Those words, those were the same exact words she said when they took each other's virginities. And that same stare, it was as if they rewinded time, back to that unforgettable evening.

"M - Maya." The man was speechless, but he understood that she was alright, and if he stopped cold, the woman would probably hate his guts. A small memory of his assistant puffing her cheeks in anger, quickly flashed in his mind, yet stalling would get them nowhere. He had to continue - he wanted to continue. With a slow nod, he proceeded to resume his long, careful thrusts. His right hand caressed Maya's tender, sweat-dampened, alabastrine skin, traveling from her hip to her left breast.

His lover gasped at the electrifying touch while she tossed her head back in a burst of ferverous amour, saying his nickname in short breaks amidst her soft moans. A hushed " _ah!_ " slipped from under her low exhale. Maya immediately plucked the man's cyan hat off and casted it away from their intimate waltz as her right hand's fingers lightly combed through his trademark jet black hair, and for some reason, she simpered at how remarkably sleek it felt. With her other hand, she grazed the nettles of his stubble and pulled him close, tangling each other in an intense kiss, "Mmm, Nick." She was enamored in the man's captivating spell, and it felt like hours passed.

However, they were both unaware that it had only been several minutes since the start of their fits of romance. Furthermore, Phoenix began to realize that his lack of composure and endurance had started to take a toll on him as his muscles began to burn and tense. He gritted his teeth and tensed himself up in an attempt to suspend his climax. Nevertheless, he was no expert in self-control, "Sorry, I don't think I can last."

"N - Neither can I." The woman gave a forced chuckle. Her breathing was heavy from the effort of enduring the intimate friction, "You don't have to break... Your back, old man. Go ahead." It was obvious that Maya was straining herself trying to hold back, "Just please, Nick."

Without any doubt, it was difficult for the both of them to carry on, but Phoenix had been trying his best to hold on, even if he began to feel exhausted. He needed more time to indulge in this long awaited moment to make love with the girl he fell for six years ago - the one who tagged along with him, the one who brightened his day, the one whom he shared that April evening with. His assistant, his profound lover. He needed to savor every second of this shared passion, because in the back of his mind, the fear that he would never get to see Maya's face still lingers...

Yet that gaze in her eyes said that it was time, and the man realized it was painful for her to endure any longer. And hurting his lover would be his worst nightmare, "Maya."

Carefully wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer, hoping to feel every part of her. She moaned at his touch and whispered under her heavy breath, "Nick, I love you so much... But I want you to stop holding back." Her embraced tightened, almost clinging on for dear life, and her voice stammered at his every labored thrust, "Please, do this for me... Because I can't go on. So please, Nick... Please, _take me_."

"... I will... _Because I love you_." Closing his eyes, Phoenix gave one final thrust, plunging himself inside of Maya, exhuming a loud moan out of her trembling lips as she threw her head back at the sting of penultimate satisfaction... Memories of their cherished moments and painful tribulations flooded their minds, and that same bittersweet feeling from six years ago struck them like lightning.

And at the fervor of the moment, that familiar, ambrosial sensation of relief and passion shot throughout their bodies as they finally reached their orgasm, both moaning at the top of their lungs and giving sound to the silent village.

* * *

About two years since their passionate reunion, a certain couple heads over to the Wright Anything Agency office, hand in hand, giggling and laughing at whatever they're talking about. Probably something mundane or extraordinary.

"I'm happy that you got your badge back, Nick." Maya rests her head on her boyfriend's shoulder with a smile on her face, "That means the elders won't have a stick up their asses every time you come to the village - actually, I think they still would. They're not that happy about you being the guy who took my virginity, so either way, those old crones can't forgive you entirely."

"Oh, that's definitely going to affect our relationship." Phoenix rolls his eyes, piling on the sarcasm, "Like they're going to stop us from having fun. Hell, Pearls would probably become rabid, telling them, 'Don't touch Mystic Maya's boyfriend! I've been dying for them to get together! Don't ruin this!' or something like that."

"Pfft. You're being silly, Nick." His girlfriend lightly punches him on the arm, "Now, can we please hurry up? It's getting dark, and I wanna have fun as soon as I can." She winked at him flirtatiously, sticking her tongue out before she whipped out a small package out of her purse, "It's been a week, and I stole a couple of condoms from the chief prosecutor's desk."

"Wow, you're so horny you actually stole condoms from Edgeworth's desk?" Laughing at Maya's eagerness, Phoenix pulled out his office keys as they finally arrive at their destination, "Don't worry, I'll fix that problem for you." Slowly, the defense attorney inserts the key, turning the doorknob, struggling to open the door. For a second, he could have sworn he heard a scuffle from inside, but he shook it off, ignoring it altogether.

"Hey, are you sure no one's in the office?" It seems as if Maya heard something as well. She crosses her arms, wondering if someone might be in there.

Phoenix simply sighs at his girlfriend's worries. He knows that the two defense attorneys had already left at this point, "Yes, I'm sure, Maya. Athena and Apollo should be out of the office by now. I mean, it's already late." He cursed under his breath, wondering why the door wouldn't budge.

Finally, after several seconds of fumbling with the knob, the office door swung wide open. Unsurprisingly, nobody was there, and looking around the nicely cleaned room, Phoenix was sure that Athena and Apollo had already left.

Maya simply shrugs, placing her purse on the small coffee table as she looks at her boyfriend with eager eyes, ready to have a night of careless debauchery.

"Hee hee hee hee, that's good, Nick. We don't want the kids to know."

* * *

Lyre: Oh dear lord on a Popsicle, this took so long to finish. I posted this first on AO3, so check it out there, too. Anywho, toodles. And reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
